


Мой герой

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Эта встреча сама по себе щекотала нервы похлеще любой самой опасной миссии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Мой герой

Эта встреча сама по себе щекотала нервы похлеще любой самой опасной миссии. Гарри не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько напряжен. Даже понимая, что этот разговор никогда и нигде не всплывет, он не мог заставить себя говорить прямо и откровенно. 

За соседними столиками сидели маглы — занятые своими делами, они не обращали внимания на двух парней, устроившихся в самом углу. И все же Гарри еще в начале встречи наложил заглушающие. Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то случайно подслушал приватный разговор. 

Это не отменяло того факта, что за последние пятнадцать минут они не сказали друг другу ни слова. 

Гарри оторвал взгляд от стола и посмотрел в сторону зала, заполненного людьми. 

— Тупость. Я не смогу с тобой… — сказал он нервно, сжимая в руке салфетку. 

— Поттер, посмотри на меня, — довольно резко и так же скованно сказал Малфой. И Гарри через силу заставил себя уставиться в его глаза с вызовом, хотя последнее, чего он хотел, это видеть Малфоя. Не при таких обстоятельствах. — Чего ты боишься? Это мне бояться надо. Давай-ка подумаем, кто ты, а кто я? Не хочешь? Не можешь? Потому что Малфой? Да черт с тобой, вали. Но напоминаю, что я тебя сюда не звал. Тебе меня рекомендовали. Улавливаешь? Как думаешь, почему меня? 

«Я кое-кого знаю. Говорят, он лучший». 

Понятно, почему. Непонятно, как этим кем-то оказался Малфой. Воистину, неисповедимы… 

Гарри поджал губы. Ох и болезненная это была ситуация. Гарри уже почти двадцать минут, — с того самого момента, как к его столику подсел Малфой, — чувствовал себя неуютно и тревожно, чего с ним обычно не случалось… примерно никогда. 

— Вот именно, Малфой. Кто ты, а кто я, — бросил Гарри. — Думаешь, я спокойно встану перед тобой на колени и опущу голову? Как ты себе это представляешь? 

Малфой посмотрел с легким прищуром, явно что-то обдумывая. Затем как-то подозрительно расслабился, медленно неслышно выдохнув. Расправил плечи и подался вперед, придвигаясь ближе над небольшим круглым столиком. Светлые пряди длинной челки падали на его глаза, но взгляд оставался спокойным, холодным, уверенным. Он заглядывал в душу. Туда, куда Гарри осознанно никого не пускал. И нашел то, что искал. 

Голос Малфоя изменился лишь немного, добавились низкие требовательные нотки и немного стали, когда он спросил:

— Ты будешь чувствовать себя униженным, Поттер? 

Это был удар ниже пояса. Малфой знал, зачем его свели с Гарри. И точно знал, как себя вести с ним. Гарри неосознанно опустил взгляд. Сердце заколотилось быстрее. 

— Конечно, будешь. Ты этого хочешь, — жестко добавил Малфой. Он не спрашивал. Он точно знал, о чем говорит. Гарри прерывисто выдохнул, ощутив пульсацию во всем теле. Лицо и грудь опалило жаром. Салфетка наконец порвалась под судорожно сжавшимися пальцами. 

— Чего еще ты хочешь? — прозвучало уже мягче, с отвратительным пониманием в голосе. — Уж точно не быть чьей-то сучкой. Нет, не этого, но… — Малфой перехватил его запястье там, где отчетливо ощущалось биение зашкаливающего от паники и восторга сердца. Гарри сам добровольно разжал ладонь, позволяя Малфою забрать изрядно подпорченную салфетку. — Позволь предположить, что ты не отказался бы хотя бы несколько часов ничего не контролировать в своей жизни, — подушечка его большого пальца скользнула чуть выше, под манжету белой рубашки. Гарри вздрогнул, но руку не отнял. Только шире расставил ноги, расслабляясь физически. — Хочешь этого, да? — завораживающий голос стал еще ниже, добавилась легкая хрипотца и абсолютная уверенность. И удовлетворенность. Малфой получал удовольствие от этого монолога. От реакции притихшего собеседника. И уже не скрывал этого, наслаждался. — Хороший мальчик. 

Гарри дернулся. Или вздрогнул. Он не мог пошевелиться, не мог достойно ответить. 

— Хороший, не спорь, — добавил Малфой. — Я скажу, что тебе делать. Тебе ни о чем не придется беспокоиться. Только подчиняться. Так просто.

Последние слова он договаривал уже на выдохе. 

Гарри не поднимал взгляда. Боялся, что Малфой, и без того зацепившийся за самое… откровенное, поймет еще больше. Хотя куда уж… 

— Мудак, — осипшим тихим голосом произнес Гарри через минуту или десять. Он не знал, сколько времени ему потребовалось, чтобы прийти в себя и совладать с эмоциями. Знал только, что потратил на это все силы, выдохся. Но напряжение отступило.

«Если не самый лучший, то определенно один из», — добавил он мысленно, осторожно отстранив свою руку и спрятав ее под стол. 

Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и спросил:

— И как давно у тебя никого не было? 

«Достаточно», — подумал Гарри. Вслух он говорить отказывался. Потому что… это был Малфой. Снова Малфой. Мод-офф. Финита. 

— Довольно давно, раз тебя так размазало, — сам догадался Малфой. — Слушай, если ты сейчас встанешь и уйдешь, я тебя не остановлю. Мне связь с тобой грозит гораздо большими проблемами. Палочки у меня нет, я перед тобой беспомощен. Но если останешься, я решу твою проблему. Контракт, Непреложный… мне все равно, как ты себя обезопасишь. Можем хотя бы попробовать. Одна сессия, сценарий на твой выбор. 

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри. Сказал, не подумав. Нужно было отказаться. Малфой же, ну! 

— Ладно, — повторил Малфой с улыбкой. Гарри не видел, но чувствовал ее в голосе. На что он только подписался?

***

Малфой в третий раз перечитывал строки контракта. Хмурился.

— Что не так? — спросил Гарри, не выдержав. Он всю неделю раздумывал о том, что может позволить Малфою. Не так уж там много, чтобы так пристально изучать. 

— Итак, по итогу: никаких ограничений движения, никакой жести, можно кляп и, хрен с ним, зажимы. Долго думал? — уточнил Малфой. 

— Ты сказал, на мой выбор. Я выбрал. 

Малфой закатил глаза и улыбнулся. Почти не глядя подмахнул контракт и отложил его в сторону. 

— Да ты смельчак.

— Глупец, раз согласился, — буркнул Гарри. 

— Ну, какой же героизм обходится без глупости? Раздевайся. 

— Что? 

Малфой внимательно на него посмотрел и демонстративно взял в руки контракт. 

— Так… одежда, одежда, одежда… Нет, ничего. Ни слова о том, что на тебе должно быть надето. Но ведь она может в какой-то степени ограничивать движения, разве нет? От нее придется избавиться. 

— Ты издеваешься? — нервно переспросил Гарри. 

Малфой снова посмотрел на него. На этот раз совершенно иначе. Во взгляде больше не мелькали смешинки, он был серьезен. 

Гарри сглотнул. 

— Доверие, Гарри. Я предложил одну сессию, чтобы мы могли узнать друг друга. Вот с этим, — Малфой приподнял пергамент, — проще было отказаться вовсе, а не тратить наше время. Ты загнал в рамки не только меня, но и себя. И все же ты оставил лазейки. Нарочно или случайно? Понятия не имею. Но я ими воспользуюсь в тех пределах, которые мне покажутся объективно адекватными в конкретных условиях. Понимаешь о чем я? Сейчас, когда контракт подписан, тебе придется полностью на меня положиться. 

Гарри поджал губы. Возможно, кое-что он действительно не стал упоминать… но не был уверен, что это было специально. Просто думал, что Малфой будет следовать четко прописанному в контракте. 

— Раздевайся, Гарри. 

Это был приказ. Его Гарри ни с чем не спутал бы. В голове мелькнула мысль — а мог ли он сейчас на что-то повлиять? Нет, уже нет. Не ближайшие несколько часов. Успеет ли Малфой его замучить до окончания времени? Не настолько, чтобы после этого остаться безнаказанным. 

И Гарри подчинился. Медленно поднялся с дивана, потянул футболку за горловину. Его все еще одолевали сомнения, мучила неизвестность. И, очевидно, завораживал спокойный удовлетворенный взгляд Малфоя. Кожа покрылась колкими мурашками, шея загорелась огнем. Ему было стыдно за свои действия, за допущенные ошибки. И его восхищало поведение Малфоя. 

Он снял с себя все, включая носки. Застыл на месте, ожидая дальнейших приказов. Пока еще он через силу заставлял себя им подчиняться. 

— Повернись ко мне, — сказал Малфой. 

Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза и развернулся. Он не хотел смотреть на Малфоя, опустил взгляд. И наткнулся на его руку, сжимающую цепочку, на концах которой блестели металлические зажимы. 

Малфой демонстративно приподнял ее, показал на раскрытой ладони. 

— Ты предсказуем, — пояснил он. И достал из кармана брюк кляп. Положил его рядом на диване. Следом вытащил эрекционное кольцо и совсем маленький анальный плаг. Гарри ничего не писал о проникновении. Он был уверен, что до этого в любом случае не дойдет. 

Малфой поднялся. Провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди, зацепил ногтем немедленно затвердевший сосок. Склонился к уху и негромко спросил:

— Сможешь назвать меня Хозяином? 

Гарри застыл. Его тело отреагировало так, как и должно было. Легкая дрожь пронеслась по позвоночнику, ноги отяжелели. Но мозг никак не отключался. Малфой, и Хозяин? Это было…

— Не все сразу, — спокойно отозвался Малфой. — Опустись на колени. 

Гарри подчинился с благодарностью. Стоять было уже сложно, ватные ноги норовили подогнуться. 

Малфой опустился напротив на одно колено. Коротко, но чувствительно ущипнул сосок, растер между пальцев, посылая по телу болезненно приятную волну. Оттянул последний раз и закрепил зажим. 

Истерзанную плоть тянуло и пощипывало, металл чуть холодил разогретую кожу. Член напрягся, выдавая истинное отношение Гарри к происходящему. Ему нравилось. Пальцы у Малфоя были длинными, он касался умело и бережно. Не причинял настоящей боли, только дразнил ее отголосками. 

Звякнула легонько цепочка, повиснув блестящим украшением под грудью, когда Малфой закрепил второй зажим. Гарри прикрыл глаза. Член уже стоял, на конце набухла капля предэякулята, готовая вот-вот сорваться. 

Малфой не дал этому случиться. Обхватил крепко, мазнул большим пальцем по головке. 

Другой рукой перехватил Гарри за подбородок и приподнял его голову. 

— Открой глаза, — сказал он. Гарри услышал. Понял, но веки отяжелели, взгляд затуманился. Он уже не был уверен, кого видит перед собой, как его воспринимает. — Хорошо. Мой герой. Слушай внимательно. У тебя есть стоп-слово. 

Гарри кивнул. Есть, конечно, есть. Но это был не вопрос. 

— Гарри, слышишь? Что бы ни происходило. У тебя есть стоп-слово. Скажешь, и я остановлюсь. Ответь, если понял. 

Гарри снова кивнул. Он это знал. Это было логично, естественно. 

— Вслух, Гарри. Скажи, что понял меня. 

— Да, — хрипло произнес он. 

— Да, — подтвердил Малфой. — Не будет ничего, что тебе не понравится. Не будет кляпа. Ты всегда можешь меня остановить. Подтверди. Вслух. 

— Могу, — едва сумел выдавить Гарри. Но уже не мог утверждать, что захочет. Член подрагивал от интенсивного притока крови. Головка набухла, покраснела. 

Малфой отпустил его подбородок, и Гарри снова прикрыл глаза. Почувствовал, как тугое кольцо обхватывает ствол, движется к основанию. 

— Заведи руки за спину. Сцепи их вместе. И не двигайся. 

Гарри медлил всего долю секунды — не потому, что не хотел, а потому что до сознания с опозданием доходили приказы. 

— Хороший. Герой. Вот так. 

Малфой куда-то исчез. Гарри почувствовал, что его больше нет рядом, напрягся, но тут же между лопаток опустился прохладная ладонь. Медленно поползла вверх. Ногти царапнули загривок.

Гарри задрожал, выгибаясь. Чуть подался назад. Ему нужно было чуть больше. И он не представлял, как об этом попросить. Только чуть запрокинул голову. Пальцы скользнули по волосам, зацепились за отросшие на макушке пряди, несильно потянули, отклоняя голову в сторону. Шеи коснулся кончик прохладного носа, скользнул вверх. На кончике уха сомкнулись зубы. 

Гарри застонал и тут же едва не вскрикнул, когда натянулась цепочка, оттягивая соски. 

Член болезненно ныл, головка, напряженная до предела, казалось, вот-вот лопнет, взорвется. 

Тут же пропало сдавливающее силиконовое кольцо, и на его месте оказались уверенные пальцы. На плече вспыхнул горячей болезненной вспышкой очередной укус, кулак на члене двинулся вверх-вниз. И еще. Каждое его движение сопровождалось зубами на коже или жжением в сосках. 

— Не уходи, — сказали на ухо. — Будь со мной. Не отключайся. Рано.

И снова укус — легкий, почти нежный, оттягивающий мочку уха. Мягкие губы, прихватывающие кожу на шее. 

— Сейчас. Отпусти себя, — шепнули на ухо и резко, до звона в ушах, дернули за цепочку, срывая зажимы. 

Гарри кричал. Он знал это, потому что горло саднило. 

Малфой присел перед ним на корточки, обтер пах влажным полотенцем, стирая следы его позора. 

Гарри отвел взгляд и наткнулся на плаг, все еще покоившийся на диване. Неиспользованный. 

Спросил негромко, потому что сорвал голос:

— Я думал, ты используешь все. 

Малфой качнул головой. 

— В другой раз. Если сам захочешь, — сказал он спокойно. Вторым полотенцем стер пот с шеи и груди. Переместился за спину. — Встать сможешь? До кровати дойдешь? 

Гарри кивнул, совсем неуверенный в том, что у него получится. Ноги затекли. В голове еще не до конца выветрился туман. 

— В другой раз? — переспросил он. 

— Если сам захочешь, — повторил Малфой. 

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Вероятно… захочет.


End file.
